slayer_vampire_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Island
Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2010–11) Season one aired from September 22, 2010 to May 25, 2011. In addition to the twenty-five regular episodes in season one, a series of 6-webisodes was released during the gap between episode 111 and 112, these webisodes focused on other survivors and introduced three background survivors among the group. Season one begins when a plane crash strands the surviving passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 on a seemingly deserted tropical island, forcing the group of strangers to work together to stay alive. However, their survival is threatened by several mysteries, including the contents of a hatch buried in the ground, an unknown entity that roams the jungle, and the motives of the inhabitants known as the "Others". Season one covers a narrative time of 44 days. Regular Characters *Sarah Ryan *Charles Pace * James Ford * Adam Rutherford * Sayid * John Harrison * Hugo Reyes * Faith Lehay * Kevin * Emilie * Chris * Hayley * Sun *Jin *Missy (Episode 115 onwards) Recurring Regulars *Nikki Sanders * Lee Artz * Rose Henderson * Bernard Henderson * Brad Anderson * Anna Shepard * David Ryan * Tily * Ethan Roam * Danielle Character Appearances Recurring Regulars (Season 1) *Lee Artz (11/25 episodes; 101, 102, 105, 109, 112, 115, 116, 122, 123, 124, 125) *Rose Henderson (11/25 episodes; 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 110, 112, 121, 123, 124, 125) *Nikki Sanders (8/25 episodes; 101, 105, 109, 110, 112, 115, 116, 121, 123*scene ) *Brad Anderson (8/25 episodes; 101, 105, 109, 110, 112, 116, 118, 123*scene ) Recurring Regulars (Season 2) *Bernard Henderson (16/24 episodes; 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 213, 214, 217, 218, 222, 223, 224) *Rose Henderson (13/24 episodes; 201, 202, 203*scene, 205, 207, 209, 210, 213, 214, 217, 218, 222, 223, 224) *Nikki Sanders (8/24 episodes; 203*scene, 205, 206, 209, 213, 214, 217, 219, 224) *Brad Anderson (9/24 episodes; 203*scene, 205, 206, 209, 210, 213, 214, 217, 219, 224) Recurring Regulars (Season 3) *Bernard Henderson (9/24 episodes; 303, 306, 311, 312, 317, 321, 322, 323, 324) *Rose Henderson (8/24 episodes; 303, 311, 312, 317, 321, 322, 323, 324) News *(Rose and Bernard upgraded to regulars) September 13, 2013 After recurring for the past three seasons, both characters will be promoted to regulars for the fourth season of the Island. Both characters were fairly absent during a majority of season three, and only appeared in about eight episodes accross the season even though they still received a flashback episode devoted on them, but this season both will be featured more with a promotion to regular. Rose and Bernard during season 6. Both characters have been absent for the past 13 episodes, but return before seasons end. The last we saw of them was in the fourth episode which saw the camp under attack where many survivors were killed. Rose and Bernard appeared in 6 episodes of season 6 during 601, 602, 603, 604, 619 and 620. During season 7 they appear in the flash-sideways timeline until episode 15 where they reunite with there fellow survivors and decide to help out. Real Lost Version Rose Appearances (51 episodes) *Season 1 (9 episodes; 101, 102, 104, 105, 110, 112, 123, 124, 125) *Season 2 (11 episodes; 201, 204, 206, 208, 209, 213, 216, 219, 222, 223, 224) *Season 3 (9 episodes; 303, 310, 314, 315, 316, 317, 321, 322, 323) *Season 4 (9 episodes; 401, 402, 404, 405, 410, 411, 412, 413, 414) *Season 5 (4 episodes; 501, 502, 516, 517) *Season 6 (9 episodes; 601, 602, 603, 604, 607, 613, 616, 617, 618) Bernard Appearances (47 episodes) *Season 1 (1 episodes; 119 (voice) ) *Season 2 (14 episodes; 202, 203, 204, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 213, 216, 219, 222, 223, 224) *Season 3 (10 episodes; 303, 306, 310, 314, 315, 316, 317, 321, 322, 323) *Season 4 (9 episodes; 401, 402, 404, 405, 407, 409, 410, 411, 414) *Season 5 (4 episodes; 501, 502, 516, 517) *Season 6 (9 episodes; 601, 602, 603, 604, 607, 613, 616, 617, 618) Faith Harrington (38 episodes) *Season 1 (9 episodes; 101, 102, 103, 105, 110, 115, 121, 123, 124) *Season 2 (9 episodes; 201, 204, 208, 209, 213, 218, 222, 223, 224) *Season 3 (5 episodes; 316, 317, 321, 322, 323) *Season 4 (6 episodes; 401, 404, 410, 412, 413, 414) *Season 5 (3 episodes; 501, 502, 517) *Season 6 (6 episodes; 601, 602, 603, 606, 616, 617) Actors Casting; *Stephen Amell *Colton Haynes *Jensen Ackles *Mischa Collins *Terry O'Quinn *Jorge Garcia *Yunjin Kim *Daniel Da Kim *Eliza Dusku *Paul Wesley *Michael Trevino *Mark Salling *Naya Rivera *Darren Criss *Nina Dorev *Candice Accola